A wireless communication device is known that generates and transmits plural radio frequency (RF) signals (for example, see Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-544254 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-244032). Here, “RF signal” may also be referred to as “transmission frequency signal”.
In the wireless communication device, a digital to analogue conversion of an intermediate frequency (IF) signal is performed by a digital to analogue converter (DAC), and the IF signal converted from digital to analogue is passed through a bandpass filter (BPF). Then, the wireless communication device further passes a signal through a BPF, a signal having been obtained by mixing the IF signal that has passed through the BPF and a local oscillator (LO) signal in a mixing unit, thereby generating an RF signal.
Here, “IF signal” may also be referred to as “intermediate frequency signal”, and “LO signal” may also be referred to as “local signal” or “local oscillation signal”.